


Make It Real

by iPhm



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhm/pseuds/iPhm
Summary: Daniel is a manhwa addict, he obsesses over manhwas, sometimes even imagine himself as one of the main characters. When he met Ong Seongwu who resembles his fave manwha character, he made it a goal to make Seongwu, his real life love interest.But as he get to know him, the more he realizes that Seongwu is different.





	Make It Real

**Author's Note:**

> PS: The most cliché of all the ongniel AUs out there.
> 
> To the one who sent this prompt, I'm really sorry in advance if I didn't meet your expectations.
> 
> PSS: expect a lot of grammatical and typographical errors.

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and very boring too. Daniel was reading yet again another manwha that he was currently obsessed with. He had no plans of going out unless he finished reading this one. Just a few more pages and he’s done.

Hye, the main character, was a star that fell on earth because he was lonely and he wanted to find someone who he can be with forever. Hye, was the most beautiful star in the whole universe and every star in the universe that exists envies him. He was so beautiful and shines so brightly, he twinkles so beautifully that even the humans adores him—even now that he’s in a form of a human, he sparkled and stands out. When he finally found someone he actually wants to be with, his time was up and he needs to go back to the sky. He was meant to be there and the humans were missing the brightest star that shines every night. It was too late when he realized that he can’t take a human with him.

Daniel could read this again and again and he wouldn’t even get tired. He even imagines himself as the main character. 

**bzzt bzzt**

His phone kept on vibrating. It has been vibrating since this morning. Jisung, his best friend since diapers, had been calling him non stop. Daniel kept on ignoring his calls. He definitely had no plans of going out at all. He needed to finish reading this manhwa. It’s for his sanity.

**bzzt bzzt**

“Ahh! This annoying hyung!” Daniel exclaimed.

He couldn’t concentrate on what he’s reading. His phone kept on vibrating and it distracts him. He picked it up and was supposed to press the red button but he was just simply dumb and accidentally pressed the green one.

Great. Just great. He thought.

“Yah!! Daniel, why aren’t you picking up??!! I’ve been calling you since this morning!!”

Daniel had to take away his phone from his ear because Jisung was shouting and definitely fuming.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like I didn’t see all your missed calls and the vibration of my phone didn’t annoy me the whole day.” Daniel said and he almost rolled his eyes. He wanted to end the call so he could continue reading. He was close to finding out the ending.

“So nothing has happened to you and you just really ignored me? You made me worry for nothing?! Asshole!” The older said and if he could smack Daniel in the head through the phone, he would.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry! What’s up? Why have you been calling me?”

“Sungwoon and Minhyun wanted to celebrate tonight. They passed the board exams. The usual place, at Mihyun’s flat. You know you have to be there Daniel or we’re gonna disown you. I’m not kidding, kid.”

Daniel suddenly remembered Sungwoon inviting him at school and he said yes. 

“Of course, hyung! I’ll be there. I’m not that bad.”

“I know, Niel.” He almost felt Jisung rolling his eyes. He was so used to Daniel he knew him very well. “We’ll see you then.”

Jisung ended the call. Daniel put both of his hands on his face. He haven’t even taken a bath yet. He lazily stood up. He wanted to finish reading but he couldn’t ditch his friends. He took a bath and changed to his usual party clothes.

It’s gonna be a long night full of alcohol and cigarettes and girls nagging him. 

*

There were a lot of people in the flat. When Daniel got inside, he was suddenly pulled by a bunch of people he didn’t even know the names but recognized them as their schoolmates. They were quite the popular group.

“Hey Daniel!” He turned around and glad to see someone he actually knew.

“Jaewhan!” 

Jaewhan was Minhyun’s boyfriend. He was from another class and he just knew him because of Minhyun. They’ve gotten close so easily.

“I brought some friends with me. I’ll introduce you!” Jaewhan was drunk. Obviously. His cheeks were flushed and his breath smells like alcohol. And he’s louder than usual.

Daniel didn’t even had time to say no. Jaewhan dragged him with him. He’s always been a nagger. He was quite loud too, even without alcohol and though he can be really annoying sometimes, he was fun and cool to be with. He was the total opposite of Minhyun but Minhyun loves him anyway. He drives him crazy.

“Guys! This is Daniel. He’s Minhyun’s friend.” Jaewhan introduced him.

“Niel, that’s Jonghyun, Minki, Eun Woo.. and..” he pointed at his friends as he introduced them one by one. Daniel waved his hand and smiled at them and they waved back and said “hey”.

“Where’s Seongwu?” Jaewhan scratched his head looking dumber than he already was. “Ah, there he is!” Jaewhan dragged Daniel again.

“Seongwu, this is Daniel. Daniel, this is Seongwu,” Jaewhan introduced them to each other. Seongwu smiled and waved at him.

Daniel froze.

“Hey.” Seongwu said, all toothy and his eyes sparkled, forming like a crescent moon.

Daniel’s mouth was agape.

He couldn’t find himself to move. He just.. kept on staring.

“Daniel?” Jaewhan poked his chest and he still didn’t move. He wasn’t able to move. He just kept on staring at Seongwu with mouth slightly open. He looked dumb. He was a dumb for not saying anything and not acting cool. He should be cool. Just like how he used to. Fvck.

“Yah, Daniel? Nielie?” Jaewhan kept on poking him.

It’s.. just..

The small face, the sharp jaw line, those sparkling brown eyes, those thin lips, that comma hair, those long thin legs and that lean body. He was so good looking—a textbook standard handsome guy. Damn it, he looked so much of his favorite manhwa character that he wished he looked like. That’s how exactly he imagined Hye.

Fvck he actually has three moles on his left cheek that looked like a constellations of stars. It was the cutest thing Daniel saw. Ever.

Seongwu smirked and Daniel felt embarrassed. Jaewhan chuckled.

“Ah, yes. Our good looking Seongwu. Don’t worry Daniel. He’s used to that. He gets that a lot. His head is already big as it is.”

“Shut up, Jjaenie.” Seongwu said and they both laughed.

“I’ll leave you guys then.” Jaewhan pushed Daniel towards Seongwu when he saw Minhyun approaching and met him half way.

Now Daniel was left with Seongwu who was staring expectantly at him. A slight grin on his lips. Daniel couldn’t think of anything to say. He felt himself blushing and his ears felt hot. He sure as hell looked like a fvcking tomato.

“Aren’t there too many people in here?” It was Seongwu who spoke first.

“Yeah.” Was all Daniel could say. He scratched the back of his neck and looked down. He hated himself for not knowing what to say. He used to be smooth when it comes to this.

“You wanna go outside and breathe in some fresh air?”

Daniel looked at him again and gave him a small awkward smile. He was blushing furiously. “Yeah. Sure. I like that.” He said and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling even more. He bit his lower lip trying to stop the smile but failed. 

Seongwu walked towards the door and grabbed some bottles of beer on his way out. Daniel just walked behind him. Now he was glad he actually came here.

They were now outside and breathing some fresh air. Seongwu was leaning against a night post while Daniel stood just right in front of him. The light from the night post gave Daniel a clearer view of Seongwu’s visuals and he was even more beautiful with the light above him. It made his long lashes cast a shadow on his cheeks and it was too cute Daniel wanted to kiss his eyes—so badly.

Seongwu handed him a bottle of beer with a smug smile on his lips. Daniel took the bottle and took his time taking a swig. Three gulps and the bottle was half way through. Seongwu watched him intently and Daniel couldn’t help but notice how he watched his adam’s apple, how he suddenly hitched and how he licked his bottom lip.

“Quite a drinker, huh?” Seongwu said.

“Yeah, I can drink, like, ten bottles of soju and still walk straight.” Daniel answered then finished his bottle of bear with three more gulps. Seongwu handed him another bottle.

“Do you wanna go on a drive?” Seongwu asked Daniel, pointing his head slightly at the car parked on the side road.

“Where are we going?” Daniel asked in return. A grin formed on his lips because he was so down for this.

“I don’t know.” Seongwu grinned back at him. “Somewhere—anywhere. Let’s runaway.”

Daniel didn’t even know what he meant. Hell, he didn’t even care what he meant. He walked straight to Seongwu’s car and rode the shotgun seat.

They drove around town without a particular destination. Seongwu just kept on driving with their windows rolled down. He was driving quite fast and they even beat the red light. They were both laughing. Daniel could tell that Seongwu was quite drunk now. He’s even more attractive now that his cheeks had some pinkish color.

It was nice to drive around Seoul and breathe in the cold air. Daniel connected his Bluetooth and played some music.

“I’m hungry. Let’s grab some pizzas.” Seongwu said.

“Ahh, I’m glad you suggested that. I haven’t eaten anything yet.”

Seongwu looked at him with one eyebrow slightly raised. “Why didn’t you tell me? You’re drinking with an empty stomach?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t realize I was hungry until now.”

Seongwu turned the car at the nearest pizza store he could find. He didn’t park the car and drove straight at the drive thru.

They ate pizza on the sidewalks. They were both leaning at the edge of Seongwu’s car bumper and the box of pizza and bottles of beer were laid on the top of his front bumper. They were both laughing at a joke that Seongwu just said. They’ve gotten more comfortable with each other’s company and Daniel couldn’t stop laughing with his jokes. Seongwu was really funny. Or maybe.. maybe, he was just that whipped for the older.

Daniel was just too mesmerized by the way Seongwu laugh.

Too pretty.

Seongwu was still laughing.

Fvcking beautiful.

Daniel stopped laughing. He was just looking at Seongwu

Seongwu, Seongwu, Seongwu..

He wanted to stop staring. He’s afraid he might creep him out.

He should stop.

But he didn’t.

‘Cause he knew he couldn’t.

Seongwu.. He just seems like a very well sculpted work of art.

Fvck, fvck, fvck.

Daniel couldn’t stop staring.

Seongwu snapped his fingers in front of him. “Hey, you okay? Are you drunk?”

“Wha—huh? No, no. I’m not.”

“Where did you go Daniel? Are you still with me?”

“Daniel.” He loved the way his name sounded with Seongwu saying it. He never knew he could love his name this much.

“Hye.” Did he really say that out loud?

 

“Huh?” Seongwu said, confused.

“You look like my favorite manhwa character. His name is Hye. You resemble so much of him. He’s a star that came down from the sky and your moles.. well, they look like stars. You remind me of him.” Daniel blurted out.

Seongwu chuckled. “You read manhwa?”

“Of course! You don’t?”

Seongwu shook his head then stared up the sky. There were too many stars that night. Was he even aware that the most beautiful stars were right there on his cheeks?

Fvck. I must be crazy. Daniel thought. 

“No. I like to read novels and poetries and I sometimes write.”

He knows that Seongwu probably thought he’s childish and he wanted to defend himself and say that manhwas were just as good as novels and poetries but he didn’t have the heart to contradict him. Especially when he looked like his favorite manhwa character.

Seongwu was still looking up, exposing more of his neck. Daniel noticed another mole just under his jaw and the younger wanted nothing else but leave a hickey right there where his mole is. The younger gulped. What was he thinking? He cleared out his throat.

“Is that so? Hopeless romantic aren’t we?” Daniel teased and Seongwu pushed him on his chest.

He got hold of Seongwu’s hand and it was so soft and delicate and his fingers were thin and looked small with his own hand—their hands fits perfectly with each other. Daniel almost didn’t want to let go. He almost intertwined their fingers. Almost.

But Seongwu pulled his hand from Daniel’s grip and punched the younger lightly on his chest. Daniel laughed.

“I’m into video editing lately.” Finally, Daniel could speak again. He was starting to gain back his confidence.

“Oh, I’m currently into photography.” Seongwu replied.

“I thought you said pornography.”

“That too.”

Daniel’s lips formed into a wide grin and Seongwu grinned back at him.

“Can I see?”

“I don’t download them. I can suggest you some sites.”

“I’m not talking about porn. I’m talking about your photography skills.”

They both laughed and Daniel loved the way Seongwu blushed all the way to his neck.

“I saved some on my phone.” Seongwu got his phone from the side pocket of his jeans and started fiddling through it. He came closer to Daniel and showed some pictures and the younger couldn’t help but be amazed. He was good. He was good—good.

“I know I need more practice.” Seongwu said embarrassed.

“But these were good! I love them.”

It was true. Seongwu took such great photos. He took a photo in a city full of lights. He took photos of how the ocean meets the sky. He took photos of rainbows. Daniel couldn’t help but smile. This was how Seongwu see the world and Daniel was glad that Seongwu was showing these to him.

“Sometimes I feel vulnerable when I show the photos I take.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Seongwu scratched his left cheek then looked up the sky again. He was thinking hard. “Because the photos I take, that’s exactly how I see the world around me. I take photos because I want to remember the moment. Like the one I took with the city lights. I was so mesmerized by them so I took a picture of the city. Or how the sky meets the sea and how it made me realize that there could be infinite possibilities in this world. Or the rainbow that reminded me that life isn’t always black and white.. I want to remember how I felt that day so I took pictures.. because feelings are intangible, right? And it’s the only way I could save them, by taking pictures. The pictures I take, they are my feelings, they are me. The real me.”

“These photos are beautiful, just like you.” 

Seongwu looked at him with his mouth slightly agape. It was dark but the blush on his cheeks all the way down to his neck was evident to Daniel.

Daniel couldn’t help it. Knowing that Seongwu showed him his vulnerable side only meant that he trusted him. He didn’t want to ruin that trust. He wanted Seongwu to trust him more than anyone else and he wanted to prove Seongwu that he’s someone he can always, always trust. 

“It’s 4am, I.. I should drive you home.” Seongwu was looking down while he scratched the back of his neck. It’s a habit Daniel find really cute when Seongwu’s embarrassed. 

Daniel looked at the time on his phone. He was sure the last time he checked, it was just 10 in the evening. Time ran so fast. He didn’t realize. He was having too much fun.

“Oh, no need. I can just walk home.”

“I have a car. I can just simply drive you.”

Yeah, you drive me crazy. Daniel thought.

“O-okay.”

Daniel rode the shotgun seat and he directed Seongwu on the way to his own flat. They were now standing in front.

Daniel could tell that Seongwu was tired but he kept the car on and waited up front.

“Seongwu.” Daniel called him. He was leaning against the driver’s door.

Seongwu immediately looked up to him as if he’s been waiting for Daniel to call him.

Daniel was so nervous he couldn’t say the words out loud. He wanted to spend more time with Seongwu. He wanted to get to know him more. He must be crazy because he’s thinking he already likes him when they just met but that’s how he feels. He just knew he likes him already.

Seongwu looked at him expectantly. He was looking at him intently and Daniel could have melted.

“I like it if you stay.”

Silence.

Only the sound of Daniel’s heart beating so fast.

A smile slowly forming on Seongwu’s lips.

“..and, and.. and I like you.”

The words were out before he could even stop himself. It’s now or never. Go big or go home. He couldn’t let this opportunity slip out of his hands. Seongwu was too beautiful he’s afraid someone might take him away from him.

Seongwu was not even his to keep and he wanted to change that. He wanted to keep him. He wanted Seongwu to be his constant.

Seongwu’s smile spread on his whole face. He shined even more and Daniel was mesmerized. He was hypnotized. He was caught under Seongwu’s spell.

Fvcking beautiful.

“Stay right there.” Daniel said.

Seongwu got confused but he remained still anyway.

Daniel slowly walked towards him. Closing the gap between him and Seongwu. He seemed to be walking in slow motion, contrary to how their hearts were beating so fast. It was just like the movies. He was just like a movie. No—scratch that. He was like a manhwa character that came out of the book. He was so beautiful, so perfect.

Daniel reached out for his face and ran his thumb through Seongwu’s pretty moles. Their hearts beating faster than before and it felt like they might explode anytime.

“Stay right there and let me memorize every tiny detail of your face.”

Daniel was too close he could kiss Seongwu. He could feel his breath on his face and the smell of him was intoxicating. He was sober, but Seongwu was the high that he can’t resist. 

“Your moles are so pretty they look even prettier than the stars.” Daniel continued and he slightly smiled, almost gave himself a pat on the back when he felt Seongwu shudder under his touch. He liked that he has this effect on Seongwu. “Even the veins on your face looks pretty on you. Fvck, your long lashes, they’re too beautiful they cast a shadow on your cheeks.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Seongwu said.

Daniel grabbed Seongwu’s nape and invaded his lips. He tasted like alcohol and uniquely Seongwu. His lips were thin and Daniel barely felt them so he kissed him deeper. Slowly, but deeper. Seongwu’s hands automatically wrapped around the younger’s waist. They were waist to waist. Chest to chest. It wasn’t enough.

“We should get inside.” Daniel said almost like a whisper. His eyes were hooded. Not wanting to look at anything else but Seongwu.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Seongwu said. Matching Daniel’s tone.

They almost didn’t make it to Daniel’s flat. Daniel kicked the door behind him not even bothering to lock it. They were kissing greedily now. Their hands were everywhere on each other’s body. When they finally reached Daniel’s room, Seongwu reached for the bottom of Daniel’s shirt.

“The way that Gucci looked on you is amazing but I like to see you better naked.”

It sent chills to Daniel, all the way down to the bottom of his abdomen, down to his dick. He was hard as rock now and his boxers were way too tight on him.

Clothes were discarded.

Seongwu was lying on Daniel’s bed and he likes how his sheets and pillows smells like his aftershave and shampoo. And something about Daniel’s scent that makes it uniquely his scent.

Daniel was on top of him. Caging him in with both of his hands placed on the side of his head, supporting himself from his elbows. He liked how muscular Daniel was. He was—big. Everywhere. He liked how he felt safe with Daniel’s presence. Like he could protect him. How Daniel felt strong yet he’s being gentle so not to hurt Seongwu.

Daniel could never hurt Seongwu.

And he liked that. He liked that a lot.

Seongwu looked so beautiful naked with his cheeks flushed and Daniel wanted nothing else but to ruin him. Ruin him in every possible way. Ruin him in the sweetest ways he could think of. He wanted to make him scream his name until he was hoarse.

He kissed the older and he liked how he just rapidly kissed him back enthusiastically.

He kissed the three moles on his cheeks, the mole right under his jaw, the moles on his chest. He kissed him everywhere and nibbled and sucked and left blue purple marks on him. He couldn’t stop kissing him and marking him and touching him everywhere and he couldn’t wait to be inside him and fvck him out of his sanity. He was so high on Seongwu. So addicted.

“Niel.” Seongwu grabbed his dick and pumped him slowly. Circling his thumb on the tip just to please him even more and Daniel moaned loudly. Seongwu’s hand around his dick looked so perfect and he wanted to see that more often. He wanted to feel that more often.

Seongwu sat up and straddled Daniel. He kissed him softly and before Daniel could deepen their kiss, Seongwu went down to his neck, down to his chest, down to his stomach, tracing his abs, sucking and nibbling, leaving red marks of sweet kisses and love bites.

He kissed the tip of Daniel’s dick first. Looking at it like he’s never wanted anything else like that before. He looked at Daniel then licked the base of his crotch all the way up to the tip. He suddenly swallowed him whole. Bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically. Almost chocking himself but he didn’t mind. It drove Daniel out of his sanity.

“Fvck Seongwu you’re so good.”

Seongwu wanted to please Daniel even more so he sucked him harder. He went down to his balls and sucked him while he pumped his dick. He loved the way Daniel threw his head back and screamed his name. It was so, so good.

Daniel pulled Seongwu up and made him sit on his lap.

“Seongwu, I might come without us doing anything yet.”

The older kissed him.

“I want you Niel.” Seongwu was begging him. He was desperately begging him and Daniel hadn’t seen anyone begged so beautifully.

Daniel positioned himself in between Seongwu’s legs and the older spread his legs more to give him more access. His hole was tight. He inserted a finger on Seongwu to stretch him. The older closed his eyes, he allowed himself to adjust on the stretch and when he relaxed a little, Daniel inserted another finger, and another. 

Faster and faster.

Seongwu was a moaning mess. He couldn’t stop screaming his name. The pleasure made him lose every bit of his sanity. He fvcked himself with Daniel’s fingers meeting him halfway.

“Ah—Daniel!” Seongwu screamed when Daniel scissored him. Stretching him even more.

“Okay?” Daniel slowed down, afraid that he might have hurt Seongwu. He searched for his eyes and caressed his thighs to distract him from the pain.

Seongwu nodded. “I think I’m ready.”

He kissed Seongwu trying to ease the pain from the stretch. He nibbled and licked his lips and Seongwu sucked his tongue.

He positioned himself in front of Seongwu and he slowly slid inside of him.

“N-niel.” Seongwu closed his eyes, his fingers digging in to Daniel’s shoulders leaving red long marks on his pale skin.

‘Are you okay? I’ll be gentle, I promise. Trust me.” Daniel kissed his lips and his cheek and went down his neck, nibbling and biting.

It wasn’t Seongwu’s first time but he doesn’t do it often either. In fact, he has only done it with one guy and the last time was a year ago.

“I trust you. You’re just.. big. Really big. It takes time to get used to.”

Daniel laughed softly. “I’ll be gentle. You’re in control. Ride me, Seongwu.”

Seongwu started to move slowly. Daniel holding onto his hips guiding him gently. Daniel was gentle and Seongwu liked that. Daniel didn’t want to hurt Seongwu. It was sweet and slow and Seongwu was tight and warm around Daniel he’s afraid he might lose control. It was so good. Seongwu was so good.

He watched himself disappear inside Seongwu and he liked how he swallows him whole. He just fits so perfectly.

“Fvck, Daniel.” Seongwu said and Daniel loved how Seongwu looked into his eyes.

He rode him faster. Daniel meeting him half way. They looked into each other’s eyes. Daniel flipped Seongwu until he was lying on his back and he was on top of him. Seongwu wrapped his legs around Daniel’s waist.

“Niel, faster. Go faster.”

Daniel went faster. Harder. Seongwu kept on screaming his name. He thrust his hips upwards to meet Daniel halfway. They found their rhythm. Daniel fvcked Seongwu to oblivion it made both of them insane.

“D-daniel.”

“Close?”

“Yes, babe. Fvck.”

“Give it to me.”

Daniel held Seongwu’s waist to keep him in place. He looked even more beautiful looking all fvcked up with his cheeks flushed—a moaning mess, his lean body so perfect, his dick disappearing inside of him. He was a beautiful mess.

This was his sweet sanity. His kind of crazy. He’s losing his mind for Seongwu and he didn’t mind at all. Seongwu was his sweetest reality. He wasn’t a manhwa character. Not his imagination. He’s real and he wanted him, in his life, to keep forever.

He grabbed Seongwu’s dick and pumped his matching their phase.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Daniel thought. He fvcking wanted him in his life. 

He fvcking wanted to come inside him. Mark him. Brand him. So that people will know that Seongwu was his.

“Niel.” Seongwu moaned.

“Come for me, Seongwu.”

As if that’s the cue, Seongwu came and tainted their stomachs with his cum.

It took Daniel just a few more thrust and came inside of Seongwu.

Mine. 

 

*****

“Nielie?”

It was way too familiar to Daniel now hearing this voice every morning.

It was his wake up call. His personal living alarm clock. He should be used to it by now. They’ve been together for months now. It’s so familiar— yet it still excites him every time.  
“Hm?” Daniel said still in dazed from his sleep.

He felt a pair of lips on his cheek and down to his neck. Probably kissing the now dark hickies he made himself from last night.

“Wake up sleepy head.”

He didn’t even bother to open his eyes but he grabbed his boyfriends’s waist and made him lie down the bed beside him. Immediately caging him with his arms and wrapped his legs around him.

Seongwu didn’t even complain and laughed out heartily.

One of Daniel’s favorite sounds. He smiled while he gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

He didn’t know why or how it happened. But everything.. everything was Seongwu. Everything was nice, and pretty and… Seongwu.

“Nielie I’m hungry. Let’s eat breakfast.”

“Five more minutes?” Daniel said and tighten his hug.

“But I’m too hungry.” Daniel finally opened his eyes and saw Seongwu’s pouty face.

Too cute. How could he resist? 

He gave him another kiss on the lips.

And another.

And another.

And another.

“Stop it.” Seongwu said giggling.

“I can’t get enough. Sorry. Stop being too beautiful.”

“Daniel, you compliment me too much.”

“I’m just stating facts.”

Seongwu laughed and Daniel’s heart warms up.

“You wanna more facts? I’m jealous of every people who talks to you or stares at you. I wanna keep you in my pocket.”

“Possessive, huh?”

It was Daniel’s turn to give him a pouty face. He looked like a kicked puppy.

“Why do you need to be jealous? Who’s the only one I kiss?”

“Me.” Daniel answered.

“Who’s the only one I hug whenever and wherever?”

“Me. Kang Daniel.”

“Who’s the only one who can touch me? Everywhere?”

“Me. Fvck. Only me.”

“Who’s the only one I ride? And the only one who can fvck me out of my sanity?”

“Fvcking me baby.”

Seongwu kissed the tip of his nose before proceeding.

“Who’s the only one I said yes to marry?”

Daniel gave him a warm soft smile. The kind of smile that makes Seongwu’s heart hurt in a good way.

“Of course. It’s me.” Daniel said softly.

Seongwu smirked and Daniel smirked at him in return.

“Why you so obsessed with me? Am I really that handsome?” Seongwu teased.

“I’m not obsessed with your face. I’m obsessed with your existence. I’m obsessed with you. You drive me crazy you have no idea.”

Seongwu’s heart flatter. How did he ended up being with the sweetest man alive who is Kang Daniel?

“Then tell me. Tell me how much you want me. Is it because I look like your favorite manhwa character?”

“Do you really think I like you just because you resemble so much of my favorite manhwa character? Did you really think of me like that? You don’t deserve that, Seongwu. You know you don’t deserve that. You deserve more than that. You deserve the stars and the moon—fvck it, you deserve the universe and that’s not even enough. You deserve so much more and I’m willing to give you that. I’m willing to give you anything, Seongwu. Just allow me.”

“I already did. I said yes didn’t I?”

 

After that havoc of a day, they were each other’s solace.

Like a warm soup.  
Like a warm shower.  
Like a warm blanket that comforts them.


End file.
